


Some other nights

by Zeruby



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Earth, Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Follow Rionna’s and her brother's adventure across the worlds and dreams. There will be more to see than what you know of the story, and more dangers than just orcs, and wargs and Sauron.





	1. SCP - Dimension Bomb

The forest was silent, expect for the distand screaming of what sounded like a man. But a man it was not, not anymore. A young woman was crouching next to a spruce, her brother behind her. Two other man were crouched on their left side. They all had gun's ready and eyes glued to what appeared to be an gigantic, blood red dog with multiple spike's growing on it's back. But dog it was not, never had been. It was called SCP-939 by the goverment and scientist's, and Doggo or giant dog by the rest of the people.

Or what was left of them.

An sudden movement from behind the spruce got the little group's attention, as well as it got Doggo's attention. The monster-like dog turned away from the four to the noice and growled.

"Shit!"

"Sound the alarm!"

"There's no time, fire the dimensional bomb!"

"But..."

"FIRE IT!"

As the four heard the shouting of the men, probably the soldier's of goverment, slowly and quietly they got up and started to move away from the men and Doggo. But since they couldn't walk fast or run away, they didn't get far when an explosion sounded from behind them and then the air around them started to pull towards the spruce. They all turned to see what had happened while trying to keep their ground. There, on the ground right next to the tree, was an big black hole. And the gigantic monster was being pulled to it like a magnet. And then it disappeared.

The soldier's were nowhere to be seen.

Just as the group was about to turn and continue, the girl let out an scream, when her legs gave out and she started to slide towards the hole.

"Rionna!" her brother shouted, running after her.

"Gabriel, no!" dark haired man shouted after him. But when the other didn't stop, the dark haired cursed and glanced towards the other one next to him. "C'mon" he said and then sprinted after Gabriel, the brown haired man right after him. Rionna, the younger one of the siblings, had already disappeared in the hole. Without hesitating, Gabriel dived in, after his sister.

And then the hole let out hissing like sound and closed, the air around it exploding. The two men, who were left behind, flew through the air before hitting the ground. Groaning they both sat up.

"What the hell was that thing?" the brown haired one asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know, Alek. But I suppose the Einstein's found a way to sent those shit's to another area" the older man says, then he turns to the sound of someone speaking. "We better leave, before those soldier's find us" And so the two left, not knowing what had happened to their two young friends.

* * *

Rionna fell to the ground from the hole, and groaned. And then she saw her brother nosediving from the hole over her. She had a mere seconds to roll to the side, before he thud's to the ground. Rionna sat up and watched how Gabriel groaned and then lifted himself to sit. He looked pretty pissed.

"We're been falling for tihrty minutes" he hissed. Rionna jut uplifted her brow while rubbing her back. There was going to be bruises there, and laying down for the night would hell.

"Doggo seems to have been here too" Gabriel suddenly says. Rionna looks at him and then to ground. Indeed, big marks of the beast's paws were on the soft ground. Then Rionna frowned. There was an campfire not far from them, and what seemed to be an empty camp. The kettle over the fire let out bad smell of burned food. Quickly she counted 19 backbags. And since the campfire was up and lighting the area, it was already dark. Or early morgning, she wasn't really sure. The sky was illuminating the stars, but the sun was coloring the horizon.

"And who ever were camping here got an unpleasant surprise" she finally said grimly. Gabriel nodded and stood up. Just as he was giving his hand to Rionna to help her up, they heard screaming and seconds later shouting. Rionna jumped up and shared an look with her brother.

"We could save our ass from Doggo, but those people could be our hope of finding our way back home" she said. Gabriel stared at her for a second before he nodded. So in the woods they went, nearing the sounds of shouting and the distand light. Until someone ran right in front of them, before stopping. Rionna and Galadriel had stopped too, both having identical frown.

The person was old and was wearing grey ropes and grey, pointy hat. Slowly he turned to them and was frowning. Then he pointed at them with his wooden stick and told them to follow him. Then he turned and ran to a big bolder, without even checking whatever they were following him or not. The siblings shared an look, before they walked to the boulder, stopping next to it.

There they saw Doggo and three gigcantic monsters, two already laying on the ground, as dead as they could be. Their bodies were ripped open, blood still flooding out from the deepest cuts. The other monster was missing half of its face. And then the third creature, seemingly horrified, died, collapsing to the ground.

Just then did the old man jump down from the boulder, sword in hand and his stick pointing to Doggo. And before neither of the siblings could take the gun and point it to Doggo, the man was murming some weird mambo jambo and Doggo started to fall back, tail between it's legs. And then it turned and ran away with snarl. Rionna sighed, but was still ready grasp the gun if needed to.

Gabriel took a step from behind the boulder to the clearing and all the eyes turned to him, and to his sister who had followed him. The older man was staring at them wearily. Rionna couldn't help but stare, for these weren't the kind of people she had expected to see. She should have known it when she saw the older man. Small men, probably head smaller than she was. She couldn't really tell, since half of them were in sack's and half being barbequed on a stick over the fire. Everyone else expect one had beard and long hair.

Rionna looked up to Gabriel, who was eyeing the companion. Then she turned to look at the old man and their eyes met.

* * *

Thorin could still feel the horror in his gut as he stared at the three now dead trolls. He didn't blame the hobbit for fainthing after first troll went down.

After the red dog-like monster had appeared from behind the boulder and attacked the first troll, and after it went down so easily, all hope had lost from Thorin and the company. For surely the wizard would not make it in time, and Thorin even suspected if the wizard could take this monster down. But the wizard had appeared there just in time to somehow drive the monster away, instead of killing it.

And then he finally let out an growl. Kíli and Balin sent worried look to their king, but before neither could say anything, a young man walked from behind the boulder.

And Thorin's eyes were glued to him. He had honey blond hair, just like Fíli's hair was, that he kept on a ponytail, well trimmed, short beard, about as long as Thorin's own. And his eyes were brown, taking in every danger there might be, untill their eyes met. Then there was the young woman and for a second Thorin tought that they were married. But it couldn't be so.

The woman had also honey blond hair that she kept open, and she was smaller than the man. Her brown, observant eyes were taking in the scene there had been mere minutes ago. She seemed shocked and surprised when she saw the trolls, even more surprised when her eyes finally stopped to the company. For a while she stared at them, before she turned to the wizard. And for a while they stared at each other, before Gandalf turned to the company.

"Well, shall we get you back on the feet" Gandalf says, instead of questioning the siblings. Thorin turns to look at Gandalf, who walks over to him, crouching down next to him and pulling the sack down.

"Those two came through a portal of sorts near the camp. But fret not, they didn't touch anything nor took anything" Gandalf murmur's to Thorin, and he frowns. _They came trough a portal? But from where?_ For clearly they were not from this world. When the sack was down enough, Thorin turned enough so that Gandalf could cut the rope open. "I am not sure if the monster came from the same portal, but given the fact that I have never seen anything like it before, I can only assume the worst" Thorin could hear the wizard continuing.

"So they are at fault of that monster coming in this world" Thorin says bitterly, feeling a little bang in his gut. They didn't need anymore monster's in ths world, they had their hands full of with the orcs, wrags and dragons and what not.

"That I do not know" Gandalf murmur's just as the rope loosens and Thorin is free. He turns to help his younger nephew and sees how Balin's questioning eyes are on him. The old advisor had heard their conversation, and whatever he had his own questions to ask, they had to wait. They needed to release the company first.

When the rest of the dwarves and now awake Bilbo were freed, Gandalf finally took it upon himself to question the siblings, who had helped to free the ones over the fire. The dwarves didn't seem too happy about it, but since the woman - Rionna - had assured them enough many times that she didn't mean to hurt to but help them, the dwarves let them help.

"And now, who might you two be and where do you hail from?" Gandalf asks, his voice soft and eyes concerned. Thorin steps next to the wizard and Dwalin and Balin appear behind them. Thorin's eyes rise and meet the young man eyes. They were attentive and hid some of his worry. His hands were resting on his broad hip, his person being a bit relaxed yet ready to trike if danger approaced. Then it hit Thorin, this man standing next to him was an warrior, yet Thorin didn't see him carrying any weapon's with him.

"My name is Rionna and this is my older brother Gabriel..." Thorin hears the woman tell to the wizard, since he and this man - Gabriel - were having a staring contest. So, Thorin tears his eyes with all his might from Gabriel and looks at the woman. She was a head taller than him, but much shorter than her brother. "... And, well... We come from Scandinavia's United Nation. And... where exactly are we?" Thorin's eyes narrow. United Nation of what? Skandi...?

"There's no such thing in all Arda" Dwalin grumbles. Thorin and Balin throw a look to him, silently agreeing with him, while Gandalf leans a bit more to his staff.

"No, indeed there is no such kingdom in Arda, my dear fellow. Our new friends seem to come from completly different world" Gandalf says, his wise eyes studying the siblings, who in turn share a worried look.

"That bomb those soldiers were using... It must be some sort of new SCP" Gabriel says as his brows knit together. Thorin's mouth opens a little and he feels confused. Never had he heard these weird words. But then he frowns. He had to admit that they were from different world, it was the truth.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Balin asks, also seemingly confused of what Gabriel had just said. Gabriel's eyes lift to the white haired dwarf and it is Rionna, who explains the situation they had been in before being pulled in the hole on the ground. They had been hunting for food, but had instead stumbled to the dog-like monster and then the soldier's had stumbled upon them, or rather to the monster. The dimensional bomb was their new weapon they used to kill these monster, or at this case, to send them somewhere else.

"So, ye mean tae tell me that yer not the ones who sent that beast tae kill those trolls?" Dwalin asks. Gabriel snorts, as Rionna just looks at him with small, sad smile. Dwalin sends an glare to the older sibling.

"Those monster bow to no-one, takes orders from no-one. We're not their masters!" Gabriel says, deathly look on his face as he spats the words from his mouth. He talked about them with so much hatred in his voice that Dwalin almost believed him. That kind of hatred came from the heart, not from acting.

"Indeed, we're, as most of our people, been trying to kill those kind of monsters for the past 24 years. They've been terrorising our lands and other kingdom's to the point where the population has lowered to over half of what it once was" Rionna tells. Their eyes snap to her and they stare at her in shock. They had been figthing and trying to kill those things over two and half decades?!

"So, you come from different world where these kind of monster are roaming freely around you. Why don't you plea to your king and ask him to send an army to kill them off?" Gandalf asks. Rionna sighs and Gandalf turns his eyes back to her, as does Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. Thorin swallows and turns his eyes away. The answer was already there in her eyes. The hopless, disapointted look. There was no help coming from their king.

"Because, the goverment takes care of those who are seen as noble, important and have enough money to assure safety to themselves. If you are nobody, normal citizen like the two of us or the thousands and thousands of others, there's nothing the goverment and army would do. They don't care about their people, they never do" Gabriel spats out. Thorin feels his throat tightening. Not everyone were like that, he wanted to tell him.

"Uncle, we found the troll's cave!" Fíli shouts.

"Mr. Thorin, the ponies are dead!" Ori pipes right after the older prince. Thorin closes his eyes and sighs. He had better things to worry about that these two, and he would do a favor for himself if he'd just drop them out of his mind. The dog was gone, but would come back and he wanted to get his company out of here and from that creature before it would come back. And so he turned and addressed what should have been mattered to him more this whole time than attent to a meeting with the wizard and the two strange siblings.

"Fíli, Dwalin, Glóin, Bofur and Nori, we'll go to the cave. The rest of you, go back to the camp and back up. We will leave shortly" Thorin orders and turns to follow his older nephew to the troll cave. He can feel the brown eyes over his back, and when he makes the mistake and glanses over his shoulder, Gabriel's is looking after. And his words come back to him, and Thorin sighs.

"We could use a little help, especially if that monster comes back!" he announces. Gabriel and Rionna share an surprised look, while Gandalf admits aloud it to be the best thing to do. So, Gandalf and the siblings follow Thorin and the other dwarves to the troll's cave. 


	2. The pull in his chest

Dain Ironfoot woke early in the morning, well, _earlier_ than he normally did. He lay alone in a bit too big bed for him, staring at the ceiling for good ten minutes, frowning, thinking.

He had woken up for a strange feeling in his chest. And the moment he opened his eyes, he knew it wasn't something he should talk with a healer. _It wasn't that bad and it didn't hurt,_ Dain told himself. So, calling over Póri would be pointless. Dain only felt slight pull somewhere around his heart, chest and back. It had started somewhere around the morning, just before he had woken.

Without trying to get some more sleep for the rest hour or so, Dain got up and walked to the parlour. The fire in fireplace had died long ago, so the first thing Dain did was to get a new fire going. It was April, almost May, but it was still chilly in the halls of Iron Hill's. It was a bit chilly the whole year. And it wasn't the warm Dain seeked out from the fire, but the cozy feeling it brought. It remided him of so many, yet now lost things. Funnily, it almost brought confort for him. Not that Dain would tell this to his cousin or anyone else really.

As the fire started to rattle, Dain got up and went to get some of the perchament's for the meeting later on the week and sat over the armchair to read them. The nibbling pull in his chest disturbed him more than Dain wanted to admit, and Dain soon found out that it was hard to focus on his work. And finally he sighed and threw the perchament over the floor.

Maybe he should go see Póri after all? _No_ , absolutly not! The feeling would go away soon enough, if he would just find something to put his mind to. Dain was about to get up from the armchair when his son, Thorin third Stonhelm opened the door of his bedchamber and stepped out. His red, long hair was a mess and was coming out from the braid's he had been wearing over the night.

Dain watched his son, grinning a little.

"Mornin' there, laddie" Dain says, grinning to himself. Thorin stops and stares for his father for a minute, before he grunts his 'Good morning´s' and continues to the bathroom. Dain smiles after his son, feeling the thankfullness of still having his son in his life. Then his face sobers and turns to a grim. _The feling in his chest... It..._ Dain remembered a few perchament's he had been reading while he was around his son's age about a "Pull to your One true love". But it had been only a perchament, telling what One true love was, how one could substantially recognize it. But the text had been a bit of a 'should be something like this' amd 'you´ll know it when you´ll feel it' kind of a thing. It probably had been written by those, who never actually had found their One.

But could it be? Could this feeling be? Was this pull Dain's One?

He had no idea, and he felt it to be far to personal to even ask about it from his adviser´s. And it had been so sudden, coming from nowhere, that Dain suspected that his One was a mere babe, someone he probably should not pay any mind. So what should he do? That was a problem he had to get used to living with.

The whole day went on in a haze for Dain. The pull stayed in his chest, taking his mind off things and no matter what Dain did, he could not think anything else but the strange feeling. And the more he thought about it, the more confused and worried he became, and with the all worry he had had mixed up. The sea of emotion swelled, drowning him in the chaos of his thoughts. And he didn't know, what to do with anything.

Maybe a good session with sparring would settle his mind.

As Dain was about to get up and head for the training halls, Thorin laid a gentle hand over Dain's shoulder.

"Ada, what's wrong?" he asked, looking worriedly down at Dain, who frowned and looked back at his son. The lad had already noticed his disconfort and how his mind was somewhere else.

"It's nothing, lad. Just worrying too much about things" he answers, not trying to smile. It would've been too forsed, and Thorin would have noticed this, worrying about Dain even more than he already was.

"Well... You know you can talk to me, or anyone really, about it. And if there's anything I can do to help ye, just let me know" Thorin says, clasping Dain's shoulder. Now Dain smiles and nods. He gets up and before Thorin could run out of the meeting room, he calls after him.

"Actually, I was thinking... If ye don't have anything to do now, would ye spar with me?" Dain asks. Thorin stops and turns to his father, smiling. He nods and so the two leave to the training halls.

On the late evening Dain felt a bit better. The pull was still there, but sparring with his son had somewhat helped Dain to take his mind off it. He felt a bit more calm, and could focus on reading the final document's of the up-coming meeting.Finally after finishing the last perchament, Dain sighed and leaned his head to the back of the armchair, closing his eyes. And before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Dain opened his eyes and instead of seeing his chamber's, he found himself in a city of a kind. He stood over a terrace, looking over big garden with a small fountain in center of it. And over the fountain was young woman, sitting on the light grey stone of the fountain and staring down at the water. She had light blue dress, her light honey blond hair was on a single braid, that much Dain could tell about her. And then Dain frowned, the pull in his chest got stronger as he gazed down at the woman.

Slowly Dain turned and started to look a way down, cautionsly looking around for another living person. But he saw no-one, he and the strange woman being the only ones in the area. Dain found the entrace to the garden easily, entering there slowly. He gazed around to make sure there really wasn't anyone else there, before he approached the woman.

"'scusme, but who are ye?" Dain asked and the woman jumped lightly, turning to him. Her brown eyes landed on Dain, and she looked alarmed. Dain took a step towards her and she shot up, alerted of Dain.

"I asked, who are ye?" Dain decided to repeat his question. He didn't approach the woman, in fear that she would bolt off.

"And why should I tell my name to the one I do not know?" she answered.


	3. One true fairy tale

Rionna could still smell the foul odour from the troll's cave. And it had been an hour, maybe two when they had started to walk towards the city of Rivendell.

Gandalf and Thorin had found weapon's - as in, swrods and daggers and kinds of - from the cave and since Rionna and Gabriel had none in their eyes, they gave them swords.

"Well, it's kind of futile to give these to us, since we can't use these kind of... weapons" Gabriel had said with an frown. Thorin and Gandalf shared an look, both seemingly confused of how these two didn't know how to use an sword.

"We have different kind of weapons. They... Well... Are some what close to arrow and bow, I guess" Rionna had said, even showing her gun to them. But Thorin had glared at her and then the gun at her hand, and told her to use the sword instead. Then he had turned and went to talk with few of the dwarves. Rionna had stared after him for a second, before she turned up to look at her brother, who in turn was glaring after the dwarf king.

"I don't like him" he had growled. Rionna rolled her eyes and decided not to say anything. If Gabriel didn't like someone, then he didn't like them, and she had no intrest of making her brother to like someone. But she had to admit that she wasn't a big fan of this Thorin neither.

Then they had encountered the "brown wizard" called Radagast, who was an interesting and somewhat weird person in Rionna's, Gabriel's and the company's eyes. But surely anyone with dirty clothes and bird poop on their face could be a bit of an interesting character to anyone. And even at first when he seemed to be in drugs.

Bilbo, the small man - a hobbit as the siblings learned a bit later on - and few other dwarves gathered near the siblings as they had waited the wizards to finish their talk. And as they waited, Rionna suddenly felt it. The weird kind of... _pull_... in her chest, somewhere between heart and her back. And her bearing must've changed quite quickly as the other around her had looked at her with worry.

"Are ye alright there, lassie?" the dwarf with reddish, long hair and beard - _Dori? Oin? Dwalin? No, Dwalin was the grumby, bald one..._ \- asked. Gabriel was immidietly by her side, his hand on her shoulder, peering at her worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just... I just...." Rionna had said, staring at the woods, frown on her face. The feeling didn't leave, instead it had settled deep in her chest. Then she continued "I just got a weird feeling in my... I don't know, around my chest" The dwarves and Bilbo shared a look, while Gabriel frowned and looked down at his sister worriedly.

"Are you getting ill?" he even asked. Rionna looked up at him and shrugged. She felt fine, other than the weird feeling in her chest.

"I doubt it has anything to do with a sickness, master Gabriel" the white haired dwarf says as he steps closer to the two siblings. Their eyes snap at him and they wait him to continue, but instead other dwarf takes his place in explaining.

"Aye, it would seem that miss Rionna has found her One" the fat dwarf - _Bofur? No, Bombur!_ \- says with an fond smile. Rionna tilts her head and stared at him.

"My sister has found an what now?" Gabriel asked. And so the dwarves and Bilbo went on explaining, what One was, and how lucky Rionna was to find her true love. Rionna and Gabriel weren't sure how long they explaind all this to them, but they knew they were just scratching the surface with all this information. And by the end of it all, Rionna just wanted to laugh.

She had found her "true love" or it at leas existed in this world. And they called her lucky to find it! For what Rionna knew about love, it could be beautiful or monstrous! But she hadn't figured out which this would be. She hadn't even met her supposed to be One true love. So how could she know, if this love was true or not, if she didn't know the person behind this pull. And how was she suppose to find the said person?

It all stayed as mystery to her for now, since the wizards had done with their talking and had merly waited - in amusement - that the dwarves and a hobbit would stop their talk. And after they had finished, Gandalf walked back to the group, eyeing Rionna with a little mishievous twinkling in his eyes. Then he turned to address the rest of the group.

"This monstreus dog we saw earlier had come across with a group of wargs and their rider's..." the dwarves started to yell at the same time, their voice's muffing together so that none could understand what they were saying. "... AND THEY ARE ALL DEAD" Gandalf's voice boomed over the dwarves. Bilbo, Gabriel and Rionna had stood quietly and stared at the grey wizard, Bilbo being a bit worried and scared, Gabriel being just curious of these wargs and Rionna was worrying over their safety. They were suddenly keeping too much voice for her liking.

The dwarves had quieted down thanks to Gandalf's booming voice, and they all stared at him. Gandalf looked at them with an similar look the dissapointed teacher would give to his student's. Then he turned to Gabriel and Rionna.

"The dog is also dead. Radagast found it as it was killing the last of the orcs and wargs, and managed to kill it with his magic" he says, then glancing at his brown friend. Radagast gave look to the human siblings and then he turned back to Gandalf. Gabriel Ronna glanced at eachother, glad to hear that the dog was now dead.

"Never have I seen anything like it before. And I do wish that this was the last one I see. But, alas, as the dark ages are rising, I fear more of them will appear" Radagast had said, sounding now more normal than when he had arrived. Gabriel took a step towards the wizards, addressing both of them with an serious look.

"Radagast, it is nice to meet you. My name is Gabriel, and this is my baby sister Rionna. We hail from another world and that monsterous dog you saw earlier came from our world just before we did" Gabriel addres Radagast, who in turn stares at him with keen worry in his person. "And we came in here from a sort of an portal, made by the... Well, kind of an wizards's of our world. And unfortunately that dog was not the only monster that lives in our world, but whatever the dog or the other one's might appear in this world, I do not know" Gabriel finishes. The silence is heavy around them as everyone takes the news in.

"So, these wizards in your world can sent these kind of monster to our world? As well as your kinf of men?" Thorin asks. Gabriel turns to him, and nods.

"Yes. But these wizards are not good like these two are. The wizard's from our world work for the goverment, for the enemy..." Now most of the company were frowning, for how could someone working for the leader's of the kingdom be bad?! "... And they have found a way to sent these monsters, or SCP's as we call them, to other world's. I'm sure this world of your isn't the only one where these portal's open" Gabriel tells. Radagast and Gandalf share an worried look, while the dwarves and Bilbo look each other in worry and horror. 

It was obious that these two came from far more dangerous world than they had expected.

No one had had anything to say for what Gabriel had told them. They all understood, well kind of, that their world was as dangerous as Middle Earth. After few seconds of silence, they had started to walk towards the mysterious destination, Radagast taking off to somewhere. Gabriel and Rionna had no idea, where this company was travelling to. They had a secret journey to do, that much was clear, but to where, they didn't know. While they were walking and talking with Fíli and Kíli, Bofur, Nori, Bilbo, and few others, Thorin and Gandalf were fighting with each other of whatever they should go to Rivendell or go past it.

"Maybe we should ask direction's to this place and go there" Rionna murmured to Gabriel, who lowered his eyes to her, his other brow up.

"Why? Here I thought we could have a little adventure with these guys" he answered. Rionna sighed and send an grimm look to Gabriel, who just shrugged.

"Haven't we gotten enough of it back in our world?" she asked, staring rather sadly ahead of her. Gabriel looked down at her and sighed, his face growing rather serious. The others had looked at them silently, until Kíli stepped next to Rionna, smiling to her.

"What about your One?" he asked. Rionna looked at the brunette and her brow rose.

"What about it?" she asked rather annoyed voice. Kíli leaned a bit away from her and stared at her as if she had grown a second head. _What about it_ , she asked?! Surely she was crazy! Everyone around her thought.

"I don't think she understands the deep meaning of finding her One" Gloin, the red haired and bearded dwarf said, glancing at Kíli and then giving meaningful look for Rionna. She sighed and shook her head. Yes, she didn't understand it, and wasn't even sure if she wanted to.

The others kept on talking and she had stopped listening. Gabriel on the other hand took part the talking, seeming to enjoy these weird new friends of theirs. They weren't talking about the monsters of their world or anything too heavy, just some light chit chat. And finally Gandalf boomed that they would indeed go to Rivendell. However he had persuaded Thorin to go there, because he deffinetly seemed to be against going anywhere near the city. The other dwarves seemed to be a bit sour after hearing this news, but Bilbo on the pther hand seemed to be the only one to be happy to go there. Gabriel looked around them and then leaned towards his sister.

"Are you absolutly sure you want to stay in Rivendell?" he asked silently. Rionna looked around them, thinking why the dwarves refused to go there and were now grimm. Maybe there was something in the city, in the people who lived there, that dwarves couldn't stand for?

"Honestly? I don't know. It would be tempting to stay somewhere safe for once, but if the city is unsafe or something else, then I guess I'm following the company" she finally answered. Gabriel didn't say anything, just hummed. He would have loved nothing more than see his sister somewhere safe, but since they weren't from this world and he wasn't sure how dangerous it was in here, he didn't want to leave Rionna without being sure she would be safe.


	4. The Last Homely Home

Finally they had arrived to the secret passage to the city. Why ever there needed to be an secret passage to the city, Gabriel and Rionna weren't sure. To keep the dangers out, probably. Slowly they made their way in the narrow tunnel until they arrived to a look-out to see a beautiful city. From the first look it was hard to believe that there would be anything bad in there, but one should not judge the book by its covers.

It didn't take them long when they had arrived in the city of elves - eternal, beautiful creatures that dwarves loathed from their very heart. And only because their kind had betrayed the dwarves of Erebor, according of Balin. But these elves were kind despite how the dwarves were acting towards them, and understanding after hearing the siblings story. Lord Elrond and his other son, Elrohir, were especially interested about their world, when Gabriel had mentioned the SCP's and the laboratory where they were created. And he had promised to tell their story for the elf lord and Elrohir, when they only would have time to listen.

After their arrival, few ellon had scooped Rionna with them to give her a room and then taking her to bathe. Gabriel instead had joined the dwarves to bathe in the fountain. Gabriel had the time of his life, something to remember at, well, if not in his older days, then later on when they'd get back their homeland. If they would even return home.

After the refressing bath, the dwarves and Gabriel and Rionna felt, well... Refressed. It was nice to be clean, even when their way of bathing had been different. And Gabriel had apologied later on from lord Elrond about the bath in one of his fountains, only explaining how he had felt alive and so care free for a long, long time. And lord Elrond had not been angry with him, for he could see the dark shadows in the young man's mind and heart, and he understood how Gabriel needed a breath from all of it.

Elladan, twin brother of Elrohir, had given spare clothes to Gabriel. Some old clothes of his, that he didn't use anymore these days, Elladan had said. And the ellon's, Taleroel and Idril, had gotten a light blue dress for Rionna. It was made of the finest silk, and it left her shoulders and hands bare. It was beautifulest dress she had ever seen _and_ weared in her life.

Idril even promised to braid her hair. And Rionna acepted her offer. She felt like a noble, _no_ , a princess. She had never have a chance to wear something like this, because the silk dresses cost a fortune in her world and she didn't have a chance to save enough money for a dress, let alone have a change to wear it. There were no celepration's in her world, no birthday parties, weddings, no parties. Even in funeral's they wore their every day clothes.

Because for the simple folk, it wasn't how you looked and whatever you had a money to afford a dress or not, but the heart you put in the celepration or mourning. For them, the main thing was how your heart felt, not how you looked. And no matter how poorly you looked at, they were all one by heart. Joy and sadness were shared and it was what mattered the most.

* * *

After the lively dinner - and the dwarves praising Rionna for the Heavens and back for her looks and Gabriel promising to kill them all - Rionna went to the room she had received. It felt like luxury to have her very own room, soft bed... Even when two of lord Elrond's men were on guard over her door after Gabriel had begged it from lord Elrond. For some reason, he didn't trust _anyone_ leaving his sister alone.

Not that Rionna minded, she actually felt safer for having someone to watch over her room's door while she slept. It just that she felt bad for asking the two guards to watch over her, when she was just... her. Those two could have used their time in sleeping or doing some other important stuff, but now they were stuck with watching over her door from no one. And Rionna sighed, as she was finally laying in the bed. Gabriel was just being over dramatic and over protective over her, as always.

And before she knew, she was asleep. But the dreams that followed didn't make her feel like she was asleep at all. For when the dreams opened her eyes, Rionna found herself in the small garden of Rivendell. She knew she was in the city of elves by the architecture of everything around her. She had seen an similar garden on her way to the dinner just an couple of hours before.

She walked in the garden, looking around and enjoying the peace and the quietness. There was no worry in the world, no the monsters of her world to fear for. In middle of the garden was an fountain made of a grey stone. A bird she did not know was carved in middle of the fountain. Rionna sat down, looking down at the water. She had changed in her night gown before going to bed, but now she noted that she was still wearing the same blue dress she had been wearing earlier. How ever that was possible, she wasn't sure.

 _Maybe this was doings of an a new SCP?_ She thought. Maybe this was similar to the Pocket dimencion monster, but only a dream edition. Slowly Rionna shook her head and glared at her reflection.

There were no SCP's in this world. The only one they had encountered was the bloody dog, and it was dead now. There was no guarantee if the other monster's would appear in here too, or if the dog and she and her brother were the only ones to appear in this world.

 _Gods above, may it be so!_ This world seemed to have problems with the monsters of its owns without the SCP's of Rionna's world...

"S'cusme, but who are ye?" strange, male voice asked. Rionna jumped, and she turned to see an... dwarf. Dwarf, in elven city! How was this possible, Rionna wasn't sure. Balin had made it sure that dwarves in general hated elves and none would stay in elven city freely. So who was this red haired and bearded dwarf? He took a step towards Rionna, and she stood up, alerted. Was he friendly, like the others she had met earlier, or was he dangerous?

"I asked, who are ye?" he demanded. She sensed the tense in him. He was just as uneasy and carefull as she was. Still, it didn't mean that he wouldn't hurt her.

"And why should I tell my name to the one I do not know?" she answered, her voice firm even when she felt uneasy and scared even. The dwarf in front of her frowned a second before he returned the stone mask to his face. "There should not be any other dwarves in here expect the company I'm travelling with. So, _who are you_?" Rionna decided to ask. And the red haired dwarf frowned now openly and stared at her.

"This is not an Iron Hills, is it?" he asked, and Rionna shook her head. She had never heard of the place, thought it was not an surprise. This was an new world to her, and she did not know about places in here.

"No, it is not. We are in Rivendell, city of elves" She told him. And oh, the look on his face! How openly he showed his shock!

"Rivendell? Are ye... Are ye sure?!" he almost screamed. Rionna wanted to grinn, but thought better of it. So she only nodded. The dwarf in front of her shook his head, murmuring something about inpossible. Rionna cocked her head and stared at this strange dwarf.

"Is... Is everytinhg alright?" she deared to ask. She had already learned that dwarves were rather secrety with their business, and Rionna did not want to face alone this dwarf's anger. But instead, he just threw an look to her, before shaking his head and mumbling something to himself. Rionna had no idea, what he was saying, but she could only guess.

"Name's Dain" he suddenly said, throwing an look to Rionna. She looked puzzled for a moment, pefore it downed at her. _He had just told her his name._

"Oh... Right... Uh, sorry... My name is Rionna" she introduced herself. Dain nodded and then he was suddenly right in front of her. But Rionna didn't feel threatened. And they were about a same hight, she noted. And then, Dain frowned, clearly thinking about something, and he lifted his other hand towards Rionna. And Rionna, without thinking, did the same thing.

And their hands met, touched each other. Dain's hand was calloused, big against her. Carefully, their fingers laced together, and it was a perfect fit. And they both felt it, the complete feeling in their heart, before everything went dark in their eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rionna's dress; https://fi.pinterest.com/pin/714383559620196687/


End file.
